A Goth and A Jock - Raven and Richard
by yjandtt
Summary: Rachel Roth aka your everyday goth... or is she? One day in school Raven accidentally reveals her powers for the very popular and handsome Richard Grayson and ever since then he hasn't stopped trying to get to her. But is he just your everyday popular jock? Or is he more than what meets the eye..? And who is Slade Wilson and why can't he just seem to take a hint? (Robin/Raven AU)
1. The Reveal

**Yooooo wasssup?**

 **Hi! I'm the author of this story and** ** _please_** **note that English is** ** _not_** **my native tongue so if I have some grammar mistakes or**

 **misspelling can y'all just say it to me then? That would be awesome! This is my first fanfic ever (that I've written myself) so**

 **please don't bo too hard on me, I'm soft and precious XD**

 **(In this story we ship Robin/Nightwing with Raven so pleeeease if you don't like, then** ** _don't_** **read)**

 **Oh if anyone of you out there would like to be my "co-writer" that would be amazing, not necessarily** ** _write_** **with me, just help me with grammar and spelling and things like that before I publish a new chapter :)**

 **Soooo shall we get on with it? ;)**

Raven woke up from her alarm clock. It said '6:00 am', she changed from her black pajama top and blue shorts that showed of her curves, to a grey hoodie with black ripped jeans, short black boots and fingerless black leather gloves.

She walked into her small little kitchen that belonged to her small little apartment and started to make some herbal tea. When she had drunk up, she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Raven looked at herself in her mirror and stared at her thick shoulder length lavender colored hair, then down at her red chakra in the middle of her forehead and then slowly, she looked down to her amethyst colored eyes that matched her hair. She thought for a moment until she picked up her phone from her pocket and looked at the clock.

"7:01 am, I've got an hour to meditate." she said and walked into her living room and sat in her meditating pose and started levitating.

For as long as Raven could remember she would always meditate in order to control her powers. And in order to control her powers she needed to control her emotions.

She learned it from the monks of Azarath. Or meditating was _one_ of the things the monks had taught her. Since there's a lot of evil out there that wants Raven, the monks had also taught her some martial arts. Just in case.

Since the day Raven was born people had always said that she was bad, that she was nothing more than _evil_. That she was destined to do terrible things because she was the daughter of _Trigon_ , the demon that was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. But Raven didn't want to believe them. She didn't want to do bad things, she wanted to do _good_.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted.

After a while she felt that it was time to break so she stood up, took up her phone and looked at the time.

"7:52 shit, I won't make it in time even if I run!" she said. "I guess I'll just have to teleport.. " she said and took her black leather bag, created a portal and walked through it.

When Raven walked out of the portal she stood right in front of the school called 'Jump City High'.

"Rachel! There you are, I've looked everywhere for you!" she heard her best friend Jinx (a nickname for Jenny) scream as she walked to stand next to Raven. Rachel was the name Raven choose to call herself on earth since it wouldn't be so easy for the evil beings (mostly Trigon tho) to find her. .

"Hi Jinx, sorry I overslept." she said in her normal monotone as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't care, we're going to be late so c'mon let's go!" Jinx said and took Ravens arm and dragged her into the school to their math classroom.

"Ugh math. I hate math." Raven groaned and sat next to Jinx while the lesson began.

The day went by fast and normal until Raven had her last class for the day. It was the only class that she didn't have with Jinx.

Raven was writing an essay and her fingers started hurting. Without thinking she started to move her pen with her powers. She did it for quite some time until she realized what she was doing. She quickly took the pen and took her hood up.

" _Fuck, I hope no one saw me"_ she thought and looked around the classroom. She sat at the back of the classroom and looked at everyone who was sitting in front of her but they were all to busy with the essay to have seen what she was doing. But then she looked beside her and there sat the famous Dick Grayson, the very son, or adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and he was staring straight at her. His gaze switched between looking at her eyes and her hands. When he looked back at her eyes and stopped his gaze, her heart was beating so fast she felt like it would explode any second.

She narrowed her eyes and stared back into his deep ocean eyes hoping she could get into his mind to see if he saw her but in that moment the bell rang. Her eyes flew open and his emotions hit her empathy like a punch to the gut. He was surprised and slightly curious but that was it. Their eyes locked again and it felt like time had stopped… Until Raven flew out of her chair and took all of her things and rushed to the door. She stopped right at the door and looked back to see that he was still looking at her.

When Raven got home she threw her bag on the floor, kicked of her boots and walked into her bedroom and stopped right before her bed. She let out a loud groan and collapsed on her bed.

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why am I so stupid? How could I have used my powers so reckless?!"_ she tought when she heard her bedside table lamp explode.

" _Okay Raven you need to calm down, wouldn't want to screw up more than you already have now would you?"_ she asked herself as she turned around and laid on her back and closed her eyes in order to calm down. "Azarath metrion zinthos…" she muttered and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Moments later she thought about what actually happened.

" _I used my powers, Dick Grayson saw me and now I'm probably dead_ " she sighed. " _Wait a second, I sensed his emotions, he was surprised and slitghtly curious, he was but… That was the only thing he felt;surprise and curiosity. It was almost like..._ " Realization washed over her and her eyes snapped open, she sat up in one swift motion. Her brows furrowed and she frowned. " _He can't possibly know about me, can he? No! Of course he can't. If he did I probably would have died a long time ago. Though it is suspicious that he acted as if he was used to seeing me use my powers…_ "

She laid back in her bed for some minutes until she decided to meditate.

 **-  
Well that's the end of chapter one. If y'all want a chapter two you're gonna have to review alright? alright?**

 **Until next time bye! :D**


	2. The Confrontation

**Well to start this up: THANK TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY FOLLOWS THIS STORY 33**

 **Well I'm not going to take up so much more time so here you go, here's chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: Confrontation**

The next day Raven did everything she could to avoid Dick. When they were in class together she sat across the room from him. In the hallway she would jog to get to her locker without getting interrupted by him. And it was all working out until lunch...

Raven took her usual food and started to walk to her friends table when she walked pass Dick's table. He sat with his friends Karen Beecher-Duncan, Wally West, Jason Todd, Jaime Reyes and Roy Harper. They were all staring at her when she walked by.

" _Great he told them about me… He truly is a Dick…_ " she thought while sitting down next to Jinx.

* * *

It was now the last class of the day and Raven couldn't wait to get home. She spaced out a bit and didn't hear when Dick switched seats so that he could sit next to her.

He leaned over to her and whispered "Hi…" loud enough for Raven to hear but not the rest of the class. She chose to ignore him.

"I know you can hear me" he said a little more forceful and turned his head to look at her. Raven continued to ignore him and tried to listen to the teacher.

"Please just hear me ou-"he began but Raven cut him.

"Just leave me alone!" she said a little too loud.

"Miss Roth!" the teacher yelled.

"Sorry.." she replied and sunk back in the chair.

After about five minutes Dick tried again.

"Rachel.." she ignored him. "Rachel.." she took up her hood now. "Rachel.."

"WHAT?!" she said really loud since she was easily losing her patience.

"Miss Roth if I hear your voice one more time I'm sending you to the principal's! Have I made myself clear?" her teacher said.

"Yes miss Pamkin…" she replied weakly.

"Good, now back to the subject.."

"That went really well.." Raven heard Dick mumble but chose to ignore him.

"Rachel please just listen to me-" "FINE I'm listening okay?!" she said looking into his ocean deep blue eyes. Dick looked right back and noticed that the light from the classrooms' lamps shone behind Raven, making her pale skin glow, her lavender hair glitter and her amethyst eyes shine.

" _Whoa she's beautiful_ " he thought and blushed.

"Earth to Grayson. Ey what do you want?" she asked and rolled her eyes making the moment disappear.

"Yeah right" he coughed. "I can't say it right now but can you come with me and my friends after school?" "No." "But-" "No." she deadpanned and turned to listen to the teacher once more.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Because I am **not** going to let you and your so called friends kidnap me and make me do whatever you think it is that I can do" she said in her normal monotone. "Don't you think I know people like you and your friends?! You're all so rich and ` _aw look at me I'm rich and hot and I can get whatever I want when I want it_ ´" she deadpanned and crossed her arms.

"No we're not like that, you've got it all wrong… We just want some answers that's all" he said and tried to make her look at him again.

" _ **´We**_ ´?" she hissed. "If I remember right _you_ were the only one who saw what I did. I can talk to you but _**not**_ your friends."

"Please Rachel they have as much questions as me and they-"

"NO!" she snapped and everything on the students' desks flew across the room.

"MISS ROTH! Go to the principal's office immediately!"

"Thank you so much _Dick_ " she said and stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

After the detention that Raven got for talking in class she was walking home like usual. After a while she arrived at the town's playground and decided to sit at one of the benches to clear her mind. She sat with closed eyes and head turned to the ground for quite some time until she sensed another presence next to her and she didn't even have to look to know who it was. The bench creaked a little as the figure sat down next to her.

"What do you want Richard?" she asked tired after the long day.

"I want you to sit with me and my friends tomorrow at lunch"

"Why? I thought I made it pretty clear that I want nothing to do with your friends." she said still looking down with closed eyes.

"Speaking of, was that you? Who made all those things fly or jump or whatever they now did?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah.."she said almost unhearable. Suddenly Raven felt something warm on her hand so she opened her eyes to see that Dick was holding her hand. She looked up at his eyes and he locked her eyes on his.

" _Please_ sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" he asked with puppy eyes and a small grin. Raven was shocked by the sudden heat and started to blush and didn't know what to say so she sat in silence for awhile until she answered;

"Fine." she then stood up and walked away.

* * *

When Raven woke up the next morning she considered staying home but that thought quickly disappeared. This day Raven decided to wear her white tank top, grey skinny jeans and her leather jacket.

The day passed by fast and it was time for lunch. _Oh here we go_ Raven thought and walked to Dick's and his friends table. She sat between Karen and Jason. Across from her sat Dick.

"Hi Rachel how are yo-" Dick didn't have the time to finish his sentence until Raven interrupted him;

"Let's just get this over with." she deadpanned and narrowed her eyes to Dick. The rest of Dick's ´gang´ looked surprised to her reaction.

"So you did see something that day Chuckles." Jason Todd said.

"Told ya." Dick replied with a confident smirk.

"Okay dudes back to business, Rachel, you've got powers?" Dicks best friend, Wally asked.

"I thought you all had already discussed that I do." she said looking at Dick.

"They kinda have a hard time believing me.." he said and sheepishly scratched his neck.

"So girl forreal what can you do if you now have powers." Karen spoke up for the first time and all eyes turned to Raven.

"Ehm... it's kind of hard to say since I can uhh.. do a lot of things and I haven't really found a limit yet..." Raven said a little sheepishly, not liking having all the attention on her.

"Why do all of you want to know this stuff anyway?" She asked suspicious. Dick was just about to say something when Raven interrupted him; "You know what? Screw it, I already know that you would lie to me." she said and turned to face Karen. She stared deep into her eyes, going into her mind. She pushed a little harder and then she found out the reason. She turned back and looked Dick straight in the eyes. Karen closed her own eyes, furrowed her brows and started rubbing her temples with her index and middle fingers as she mumbled some _not_ so colorful words under her breath.

"What did you do to Kar-" Jaime began but Raven interrupted him as well.

"You want to know if I am strong enough to join your so called... team." She said. Everyone's eyes went wide and gasps were heard over the table (except for Karen who were still rubbing her temples).

"Did... did you just read her mind?" Roy asked.

"No. I went _inside_ her mind." Raven said with a confident smirk. "And that's just _one_ of my powers. Oh and about your little team thing? Not interested." she said and began to stand up but Jason pulled her down again.

"Wait a second, we haven't even had the chance to ask a question? Or have the chance to explain ourselves?!" He growled.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm _**not interested**_. " she said and stood up. Before she could walk away Dick asked;

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

" **Not hungry** " was the reply and with that every glass in the big room shattered.

* * *

 **Sooo see ya! Until next time...**


	3. The Cliché Café Meeting

**Hi guys! Long time no see hehe...**

 **sorry about that and I'm even**

 _ **more**_ **sorry for this terrible and**

 **horrible short chapter :(**

 **I honestly hade no idea how to write down what I hade planned**

 **happening meh :/ Oh well, here it is!**

* * *

The next day was saturday and Raven had just woken up and was laying in her bed. She heard her phone buzz next to her and moaned a little. She stretched smoothly and took it up.

"Message from D.G" it stood. Raven knew immediately what `D.G` stood for; Dick Grayson.

"Ugh, what does he want now? Please don't be his stupid team. How did he get my number anyway?" she thought and opened the message.

"Hi Rachel. Yesterday didn't exactly go as I planned… And I now understand why you didn't want to `talk`with my friends. That's why I was wondering if just you and me could talk? Today maybe? Because I would really like to explain myself about this thing and I really want some answers from you. Please answer this. -Dick"

Raven considered for a moment if she should say yes. But then she remembered what the monks had taught her. Her powers needed to be a secret to every price. That even if one person found out it could be the end of it all. That it would be quite easy for Trigon to find her. The decision was now made, she knew what she was going to say to Dick.

"No." she sent back to him and got out of bed. She drank some herbal tea before she changed from her pajama to a hoodie and black jeans.

After a couple of hours she decided to go to her favorite café. She took her leather jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

At the café she ordered her normal tea, took her normal book and sat down on her usual place; The small booth in the dark corner.

After about an hour she felt that she was done so she got up, left the mug and walked out the door when she bumped into someone. Or was it a wall? Raven couldn't feel the difference until said person started chuckling and took a hesitant step away from her.

"Hi Rachel, thought I would see you here" the one and only Dick Grayson said with a huge grin making his deep blue eyes sparkle.

"What are you doing here Dick?" Raven asked and glared at him.

"I kind of hoped that we could talk?" he said and rubbed the back of his head. Raven narrowed her eyes, causing Dick to sigh.

"Look Rachel, I just wanna talk and hopefully get some answers. And as you might have figured out now, I'm stubborn as hell and I'm not gonna give up ´til I get what I want and I always get what I want." he said and gave her a cocky smirk while putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"You know what?" she met his eyes with a firing gaze that could rival the pit of hell.

"I am also stubborn and I'm not going to give up without a fight so move" she growled the last word and walked past Dick. But before she could walk as much as one step further she felt a very strong grip on her upper arm and she got spun around into a very hard, very muscled chest. She was dumbfounded and couldn't move for the next moments.

Richard held the very tense girl in his embrace and unconsciously inhaled her scent. She smelled like lavender with a mix of vanilla? He couldn't make out what it was. At the same time he tried to figure out what she smelled like, Raven got her senses back and started struggling to get out from his iron like grip.

"Let go of me now or I will destroy you" she managed to say from his chest. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Nice try Rachel but I think we both know that you're not going to do anything while we're in public" his smile turned into a smirk. "And what if I do let you go, huh? What happens then? You're going to keep avoiding me?"

"That was kind of the plan…" she muttered and looked down at their feet to avoid his searching eyes. His smirk disappeared and he turned serious.

"Rachel I know that you really don't want to talk but please. It's very important" he put one hand under her chin and pulled her head up to his level. (Or at least until her eyes met his, since he was taller than her).

"I promise you Rachel, whatever is said between us, stays between us. I won't tell anyone, not my friends, not my teammates, no one but us will know what you have to say, alright?"

She could feel the sincerity in his words and she was once again left dumbfounded. For a few moments they just stood there, she in his arms staring intensely in each others eyes.

She could sense that he was starting to get impatient so, maybe for the first time ever- she acted with her heart and not her brain.

"Alright." she nodded. "We'll talk. But not here, follow me" she managed to untangle herself from his arms and they left the café walking next to each other.

* * *

 **Hopefully it didn't suck... to much :D**

 **Next time: Rae-rae and Robbie-poo is going to have a little chat and our favorite villain is going to make his entrance...**


	4. The Talk

**Well hello there!**

 **I'm so terribly sorry that this update is so late**

 **but to be honest I didn't really know what**

 **was going to happen in this chapter and so this happened...**

 **I'll try to be more quick 'til next time, promise!**

 **Now let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** ** _The Talk_**

They walked in comfortable silence until they came to Raven's apartment building. He was about to go into the building when Raven took hold of his arm with both of hers. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"As you might have figured out, I live here and I would rather not you tell anyone that I do." she said. "Don't ask why, please."

He looked down at her strangely. "Okay, I won't tell anyone that you live here, promise." he smiled and then waited for Raven to lead the way.

She dropped her hands from his arm, opened the door and walked in with him right behind her.

They walked up the stairs until Raved led them to the door 4C. The door was painted black, clearly not its original color and slightly old. Raven muttered some words in a language Dick didn't understand and when he was about to ask what she said the door opened and she walked in.

He stood still a few seconds then shook his head and followed Raven inside and shut the door behind him.

The apartment was bigger (and neater) than he expected a normal (semi!normal) teenager to have. When he walked through the door he stepped right into the living room and from his spot at the door he could see a kitchen (who was right next to the living room) and two quite big rooms, one he guessed was the bedroom with a bathroom. He couldn't tell what the other room was (yet).

The living room was quite big with not so colorful colors.. Dark floorboards covered the wood floor until it changed to gray cement floor in the kitchen. The walls were dark and he couldn't make out if they were gray, black or blue. The kitchen had white walls and the furniture were black, the kitchen island were of black marble.

In the living room there was a dark grey sofa in the middle of the room, pointed towards a wall with bookshelves filled with all types of books (he thought he could see Edgar Allan Poe but he wasn't so sure). On one of the shelves was a small, sleek TV.

In front of the sofa was a black table with gold details.

A few feet behind the sofa was a glass dining table with four black chairs, again with gold details. On the walls were a few paintings and small neat lamps.

In the ceiling hung a very elegant black chandelier that gave light to the entire room.

The apartment smelled strangely enough not like her he noted, but like herbs and candles

Raven, or as far as he knew, _Rachel_ walked to the glass dining table and locked her eyes with his. She gestured for him to come and sit down. He slowly and gracefully made his way over to the table to sit across from her.

For a few moments they just sat and looked intently at each other, waiting for the other person to make a move until Raven sighed and broke eye contact.

"What exactly is it that you want to know about me _Richard_?" she asked and he felt a shiver run down his spine from hearing his real name coming from her smoky voice and full lips.

"W-what I-I want to know?" he felt his cheeks heating up and cursed himself for stuttering and hoped that she didn't notice his not so smooth state.

She simply raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat to (hopefully) get rid of his growing unease.

"I want to know what you can do." he crossed his arms over hi defined chest and leaned back in his chair. "I want to know _how_ you're able to do what you can do."

The only reaction he got by his words was the slightly widening of her eyes which he wouldn't have noticed if he didn't pay so much attention on her.

"I don't want to know your entire life story, Rachel. Just what you can do and how. If anyone understands how hard it can be to open up, it's me. So I'm not going to force you to tell me something you're not comfortable in saying." he said and he could almost swear that he could _feel_ how much she relaxed from his words.

"Okay." she said and the outlines of her mouth turned upwards to resemble some sort of a smile and he felt that same blush creeping over his cheeks again.

"My _main_ powers would be…" she started but paused to think what her actual powers were.

"Empathy, healing, astral projection, telepathy, telekinesis, flight, teleportation and I have access to magic. All kinds of magic. " she looked over at him then and felt a wave of astonishment and wonder coming of him.

His eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought and it were quiet for a few moments after her so called reveal.

"What's asral protection ?" he asked.

" _Astral projection_ ," she corrected and he blushed. Again.. "is that I'm able to seperate my soul from my body and let it wander wherever I want to go."

"So, what you're saying is that you can make your soul go wherever you want it go while your body is still on the ground?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I just said." she told him with one corner of her mouth lifted up a bit. "To be honest, I'm actually you only asked what that meant. Not a lot of people know what empathy or telepathy is."

He smirked and she could feel his pride rollin of him in waves. "What can I say? I'm well taught."

She chuckled and his smirk turned into a frown. "What's so funny?"

"Just you thinking that you're so smug." she answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing," she said. "What else did you want to know?" her teasing forgotten.

He shook his head, forgetting about the weird exchange that just happened. "How does your powers work?"

She met his eyes again and took a deep breath. "My powers are controlled by my emotions. The more I feel, the more power I unleash. That's why I always have to be in control. If I'm not, people end up getting hurt." she said and turned her head away from him.

They were both quiet for a few moment, Dick was taking in what she said and Raven was waiting for some sort of sign that it really wasn't a good idea to talk about her powers with someone she just _happened_ to go to the same school as, who just _happened_ to witness her using her power and just _happened_ to not be so normal himself.

"Now when I have answered your question, could you answer mine? her eyes turned to his again and

she saw more that felt his determination in his ocean blue eyes. What would he be so determined for?

He nodded and it drew her gaze to his sharp jawline and her gaze lingered there for a few moments until she caught herself and quickly met his eyes again. This time she saw (and sensed) his arrogance and pride meaning that he had caught her. She cursed herself and cleared her throat.

"Who are you? And who are your friends? 'Cause with this team thing you've got going on you can't just be who you say that you are." she said with her monotone back on.

"I'm _**Nightwing**_ ," he said like it would explain everything. She raised an eyebrow.

"You know _Nightwing_? _The_ _Nightwing_?" she shook her head.

"You seriously have never heard about the superhero Nightwing?" she shook her head again.

He chuckled, "Well I'm Nightwing anyways. I used to be Robin, sidekick to Batman, do you know Batman?" she raised her eyebrow again. "Figured, well I kind of quit a while ago, tired of being the sidekick and wanted to try doing my own thing you know? I came here to Jump and found a couple people with special 'abilities' or what you want to call it, that wanted to make a difference like me and that's when we formed our team," he sighed and scratched his neck in a sheepish manner. "We uh, haven't really come up with a name yet so we're kina up to suggestions." he chuckled.

"So what you're saying is that you're a superhero named Night Wing-" " _Nightwing_ ," he corrected. "-and now you want to form a superhero team?" she asked with no emotions that could reveal what she was feeling.

"Yup." ´he grinned.

"Why?"

The question caught him off guard so the only thing that came out from his mouth was a very intelligent "Huh?"

"Why would you form a superhero team just to risk your lives everyday?" she asked with genuine curiosity shining in her amethyst eyes.

"Because I- _no…_ _We_ want to make a difference and help people. We want to do good." he said. "And I would really like to get to know you better Rachel. I hope you'll let me," he smiled and got up from his chair and made his way over to her door. Before he could open the door he heard her smoky voice call.

"Raven." she said.

"What?" he asked confused and turned back to look at her. She had her eyes locked on him and a _real_ smile on her lips.

"My name. My _real_ name is Raven."

"Raven…" he said aloud. He thought that the name fit her perfectly; mysterious, dark, _beautiful._

"Goodbye _Raven_. I'll see you in school." he walked out the door leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **Hopefully it wasn't horrible...**

 **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS THIS STORY  
IT MEANS MORE THAT YOU COULD IMAGINE! **

**Until next time, have fun -Alice**


	5. The Nightmare?

**_Hi guys, sooo sorry that it took so long_**

 _ **to update (again lol)!**_

 ** _But here is chapter 5 anyway!_**

 _ **This is actually the first chapter I'm proud of ;DD**_

 _ **(I doubt anyone of you wanted to learn that useless information hahah)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The Nightmare..?**

That night when Raven was preparing to go to bed she thought about the consequences that might happen now that somebody knew the truth about her.

Or well most of the truth anyways.

It's not like something _really_ bad can happen if the entire truth isn't out right? Right?! This was the exact thing that Raven tried to convince herself of. It didn't work.

But deep down she was actually happy that somebody _finally_ knew the truth about her, even if it wasn't all of it.

Raven had just finished brushing her teeth when excitement went through her body and she couldn't stop the tiny grin that had formed on her lips even if she wanted to. It was a _thrill_ having told somebody something she once swore she would never tell.

She changed into her pyjamas: a tank top with booty shorts and went to her _big_ bookshelf on the wall to grab yet another one of her many, many books.

She chose one that came from Azarath, a fairytale about finding love and conquering kingdoms (but if anyone would ask her if she liked romance she would totally deny it).

She remember taking the book and making herself comfortable in bed. She did not, however remember falling asleep.

* * *

 _She was running. At the moment that's all she knew and the fact that she had to run faster or_ ** _it_** _would catch up with her. She could barely hear_ _its_ _footsteps behind her over the sound of her own hard breathing and heart beating hard._

 _She didn't know where exactly she was, the only thing she could see around her was trees. Trees with long, crooked branches and long, thick stocks. Was it just her or were they trying to grab her?_

 _The ground beneath her bare feet was wet with twigs and roots sticking up from it._

 _It was truly a miracle that she hadn't slipped yet. It seemed that_ some _part of the universe actually liked her. But none of that mattered at the moment._

 _The only thing that_ did _matter was to get away from_ ** _it_** _ **.**_

 _She still didn't know what she was running from but it didn't matter. She_ _knew_ _if whatever it was that was chasing her caught her, she wouldn't make it out alive._

 _She hadn't realized how long she had been running until the exhaustion finally caught up with her, she could feel herself slowing down and_ _it_ _catching up with her._

 _She turned her head back to see how far away_ _it_ _was but in that exact moment her luck ran out and she slipped. She fell head first into the ground and hit her head hard._

 _Her body was aching and her head was killing her. When she tried to raise from the ground she felt something wet and sticky rolling down over the left side of her face and over her eye, making it hard to open it._

 _It smelled somewhat metallic and when she ran her tongue over her dry lips she tasted iron._

 _An alarm went off in her head; she was_ ** _bleeding_** _. Judging by how much blood she felt running down her face, she was bleeding_ ** _bad_** _._

 _She put both her hands on the wound, putting pressure on it in order to stop the bleeding. At that moment she heard a twig breaking behind her and she remembered the reason why she was bleeding in the first place._

 _The fact that she couldn't hear_ _its_ _footsteps anymore and that she was basically blind on her left eye put her on edge but she desperately tried not to panic._

 _She still sat on the ground, her hands held tightly to the wound as she tried to listen for_ _something_ _. She couldn't hear much over her still hard breathing and it seemed the more time that went by, the faster her heart would beat._

 _She heard another twig break and she sprung up to her feet but the moment she was standing on her own two legs she regretted her impulsive decision. Her entire vision was blurry and she felt dizzy._

 _Another twig broke behind her and she turned around trying to find the source of the sound. Not even a second after she turned around there was yet another twig breaking behind her. Then another one… And another one..._

 _At this point she heard noises all around her and the wind started going wilder and wilder until every single tree branch was in motion and both the leaves and the twigs were all in the air, going in a circle around Raven._

 _Raven closed her eye (her left eye was already closed because of the blood), wanting to at least have one eye working. _

_Suddenly there was a different kind of noise that Raven started hearing all around her. It was like an entire army decided to march in a circle with her in the middle._

 _She spun around several times but she couldn't make out who or_ _what_ _it could be that was making the noises since she knew it was impossible for the wind to make noises that sounded like a hundred men running over a battlefield._

 _Suddenly it all just stopped. The wind, the noises, everything became deathly quiet and all the leaves and twigs fell flat on the wet ground... The only sound Raven heard was the sound of her own breathing. Again she opened her looking all around her._

 _She didn't feel more blood coming out from her wound so she took down her arms and just stood still for awhile, trying to relax a little._

 _Raven closed her eyes and started murmuring the "holy" words that Azar taught her; "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."_

 _When she opened her eyes she came face to face with a_ ** _man_** _._

 _Raven knew from the first moment that,_ _that_ _was definitely a man._

 _He was approximately 6' 4" with defined muscles all over his body. But what Raven noticed the most was what he was wearing. He was wearing skin tight black and silver armor all over his body. His head was covered with a mask, the right side was orange and the left side was black. The black side was missing an eye._

 _He was standing there, with his well defined arms behind him, just staring at her._

 _When Raven finally managed to muster up the little confidence she had in that moment she asked with a quiet and hoarse voice;_

" _Who are you?"_

 _He didn't even react, he just kept staring at her. Raven's confidence grew and she narrowed her eyes._

" _Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded more than asked._

 _That's when she got her reaction._

 _He blinked with his one eye and walked up to her until there was only a few inches separating them. Raven wanted to move back but didn't want the stranger to know she was intimidated by him so when he lowered his head to her less than impressive height of 5'6'', she didn't move. Actually she stared right back at his one eye._

" _You'll find out soon enough," he said with a low and menacing voice._

 _He took his arms from behind his back and revealed a very sharp knife for Raven._

 _Before she could react he stabbed her right into her heart. Her eyes widened and she let out a silent gasp._

 _She could feel him smirking beneath his mask and that was the last thing Raven thought until everything became completely black._

* * *

Raven woke up with a start. She flew up from her lying position into a sitting one breathing hard with sweat rolling down her brow. Terrified she looked around her room, looking for the masked stranger.

When she couldn't see anybody or _sense_ anybody with her empathy she allowed herself to calm down.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then another one and another one, until she felt as calm as she could get.

She opened her eyes and ran her fingers through her sweaty and damp hair.

She definitely needed a shower.

She managed to untangle herself from her sheets that she had magically gotten herself tangled up with during her… ehm… " _nightmare_ ".

On her way to the bathroom that was just next to the bedroom, she undressed herself.

The moment Raven felt the hot water from the shower on her skin she let out a long and satisfied moan. Raven felt like she was literally _high_ on pleasure from the drops running down her skin.

But just like gravity, everything that comes up must also come down and in Raven's case that was the painful reminder of why she had to shower at 3:46 am.

She thought back at the _man_ in her dream. Who was he? What did he want? And why did it feel like it wasn't _just_ a nightmare?

Unless of course it wasn't….

 _It could have been a vision?_

Raven's hands stopped the motion of going through her hair and her eyes widened. _No_. It couldn't possibly have been a vision. It was what, five years ago or something, since she last had one.

 _No_ , she decided and went back to her shower. _This was only one big, weird nightmare. Nothing to worry about._

Raven had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

 **Well anyway here's chapter 5 and this time I'm soooo not going to promise that I'll be fast with the next one ´cause let's be honest, I'd break it lol**

 **Until next time…** ** _\- Alice_**


End file.
